characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Muller Wunderful Stuff
TBWA London has unveiled Müller's 'Wünderful stuff, and it aired in the middle of X-Factor on ITV1 tonight. segueing into a Transformer type thing and then on to the Movies, Comics, TV, Toys and Others Muller is the dominant player in the yoghurt category. Its three core brands, Muller Corner, Muller Light and Muller Rice, pull in annual sales of almost £400m. However, as Tesco's recent travails show, even the mighty can find themselves flailing. One would think that a £20m investment in a new-look campaign would herald good times for a brand. However, the launch of Muller's 'Wunderful Stuff' ads in October was met with a mixed response, to say the least. As the campaign, an animation-fest featuring Yogi Bear, Mutley and the Mr Men, hit screens, UK chief executive Gharry Eccles left the firm amid a shake-up of personnel. Marketing director Lee Rolston, the brains behind the revamped creative strategy, also departed the German-owned business. Whether consumers liked the ad or not, the campaign, which debuted during the first live The X Factor episode of the series, was pulled in favour of product-led ads, which had first aired in 2007. So, it was out with the campaign, out with the ad agency; TBWA\London resigned the account in December. Not to be sidetracked by marketing issues, last month Muller acquired the UK's biggest fresh milk producer, Robert Wiseman Dairies, for £280m. The deal opens up a fresh sub-category for Muller and offers potential brand crossover opportunities. With so much confusion around its marketing message, what should Muller do to get back on track? Plot K.I.T.T (from Knight Rider) is in town and found a parking place when a Traffic Warden gave him a Parking violation. Then, the Muller van looked at the Traffic Warden and Transforms into mullerbot and picked up the Traffic Warden and ate him and the traffic warden turnEd into Yogi Bear, taking his Traffic warden hat off and Müllerbot, Yogi Bear and K.I.T.T are walking. They saw some people working and getting in the way of yogi's, when fruit flied and hit the people and they turned into Mr Men and Little Misses. the Unicorns came with spoons catapulting Muller yoghurts , then everyone saw a Wrecking ball trying to knock down a Cottage when muttley from wacky racers flies in his plane (from Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) and knocks it away with a giant hammer. the traffic Cones turn into muller minis and the Wrecking ball turn into serveral colourful birds. then, storm clouds appear﻿ and everyone stops in time to see An Ant with Attitude holding a massive muller yoghurt on 1 finger, Two hands come out of the yoghurt and grab the clouds turning them into a rainbow with a face, then everyone is happy and Muttley have a poster saying Muller, Wünderful Stuff on it Wunderful Stuff in malaysia The news reader tell that this town turns into the colourful street on the television when K.I.T.T parks at a stop and the traffic warden put a parking violation sticker. the muller van turns into mullerbot in a transformers style. He puts a brown spot on the warden’s nose and the warden turns into yogi bear. Yogi bear walks down the street and sees autographers writing an autograph to yogi. Yogi is scared, when unicorns (without diamond coating) bring catapulting spoons with shoes. The spoons launch blueberries to the autographers and they turn into the smurfs. Yogi walks with the smurfs when a wrecking ball tries to hit a cottage. Santa Claus pops out of the chimney and sees the wrecking ball. serveral teddy bears climb to form a ring. But Santa spots muttley eating the muller yoghurt. So, he decided to be with the teddies. Soon, the wrecking ball bounces off and turns into a blue whale. The whale splashes into the sea, causing it to rain. An ant with attitude comes and carries the massive muller yoghurt and two golden clouds appear, morphs into hands, and squishes the rain cloud and turns it into a white cloud. Soon, the rainbow appears and says the muller poster. featured *a "Müllerbot" *K.I.T.T. from Knight Rider (Voiced by William Daniels in the Orginal﻿ Series.) *Yogi Bear *Unicorns *Spoons *Mr. Men (the latter in their classic forms as opposed to their Mr. Men Show looks) **Mr. Happy **Mr. Jelly **Mr. Bounce **Mr. Bump **Mr. Tickle **Mr. Messy **Mr. Sneeze **Mr. Strong **Mr. Daydream **Mr. Fussy **Mr. Grumpy **Mr. Worry **Mr. Dizzy **Mr. Topsy-Turvy **Mr. Nosey **Mr. Clumsy **Mr. Tall **Mr. Mischief **Mr. Cheerful **Little Miss Sunshine **Little Miss Trouble **Little Miss Giggles **Little Miss Helpful **Little Miss Fickle **Little Miss Scatterbrain **Little Miss Somersault **Little Miss Quick *Muttley (in his plane from Dastardly and Muttley) *Müller Minis *Colour Birds *An Ant with Attitude *Rainbow with a Face *the smurfs *santa claus *whale *golden clouds *teddies Wunderful Stuff Music Video and Movie a Music Video and Moive Staring a "Müllerbot" and Characters from Movies, TV Shows, Toys, Comics, Games and More. here are the characters ers of muller toysrus Muller Characters Mullerbot *Ant with Attitude *Colour Birds *Müller Minis *Spoons *Rainbow with a Face *Unicorns *whale *golden clouds CGI Characters *The Amazing World of Gumball: Tina Rex *Babar the Elephant *Bananas in Pyjamas: B1 and B2 *Bubble Guppies: Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny and Bubble Puppy *Cars: Lightning McQueen, Holley Shiftwell, Tow Mater and Francesco Bernoulli *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: Flint Lockwood *Despicable Me: Margo, Edith and Agnes *Disney: Donald Duck *EarthBound: Lucas and Ness *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Frozen: Anna and Elsa *Horton hears a Who: Horton *How to Train Your Dragon: Hiccup & Toothless *Ige Age: Manny, Sid, Scrat, Scratte, Ellie, The Vultures, Buck, Louis, Flynn and Silas *Jellikins: Duffy *Jungle Junction: Ellyvan *Kid Icarus: Pit *Kung Fu Panda: Po *Little Charley Bear *Madagascar: Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Mason and Phil, Zuba, Florrie, Moto Moto, Makunga, Gia, Vitaly, Stefano, Sonya and Two Elephants *M&M's: Red, Yellow, and Green *Monsters, Inc.: James P. Sullivan, Mike Wazowski and Randall Boggs *Noddy and his Car *The Octonauts: Captain Barnacles, Lieutenant Kwazii and Medic Peso *Planet Sheen: Sheen Estevez, Ultralord, Doppy Dopweiler, Mr. Nesmith and Dorkus Aurelius *Pocoyo: Pato *Puss in Boots: Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws, Jack and Jill, Baby Goose and Mama Goose *Ratatouille: Remy and Emile *Rio: Blu, Rafael, Nigel, Nico, Pedro, and Jewel *Rise of the Guardians: E. Aster Bunnymund, Tooth and Tooth Fairies *Shrek: Shrek, Donkey, Princess Fiona, Gingerbread Man, Three Blind Mice and Dragon *Tangled: Rapunzel, Pascal the Chameleon and Maximus the Horse *Thomas and Friends: Thomas and Goldon *The Three Little Pigs *Toy Story: Buzz Lightyear, Woody, Jessie, Rex and Trixie *Up: Dug *Super Mario: Mario and Luigi *Wreck-It Ralph: Vanellope von Schweetz *Wotwots: Spotty and Dottywot *Yoshi's Island: Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Pink Yoshi and Light Blue Yoshi Cartoon Characters *Albert the Fifth Musketeer *Adventure Time: Finn, Jake, Tripper Harrison, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, Marceline the Vampire Queen, Ricardio, BMO, Magic Man and The Lich *Ben 10: Ben *Ben 10: Alien Force: Ben *Ben 10: Omniverse: Ben *Camp Lazlo: Lazlo *CatDog *Chloe's Closet: Chloe, Tara and Lovely Carrot *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Count Duckula *Curious George *Digimon: Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, T.K., Kari and Gatomon *Disney's Dumbo: Pink Elephants *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Greg *Dora the Explorer: Swiper the Fox *The Fairly OddParents: Cosmo and Wanda *Foster's home for Imaginary Friends: Bloo, Mac and Coco *Family Guy: Peter, Lois, Meg, Chris, Stewie, Brian, Quagmire, Joe, Mayor Adam West and Herbert *Freakazoid! *Futurama: Bender and Leela *Hey Arnold!: Helga Pataki and Phoebe Hyerdahl *Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi: Ami and Yumi *Johnny Bravo *Juniper Lee *Li'l Elvis Jones *Little Einsteins: Leo, June, Quincy and Annie *The Little Mermaid: Sebastian *Little Monsters: Contrary Constance, Helpful Henry, Tantrum Tabitha, Perfect Prudence, Curious Calvin, T.V. Trevor, Forgetful Fiona and Stylish Stephanie *Looney Tunes: Daffy Duck *Madeline *Magila Gorilla *Maya the Bee *Mr Men: Mr. Happy, Mr. Jelly, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Bump, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Messy, Mr. Sneeze, Mr. Strong, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Worry, Mr. Dizzy, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Clumsy, Mr. Tall, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Cheerful, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Trouble, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Fickle, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Somersault and Little Miss Quick *My Gym Partner's a Monkey: Jake Spidermonkey *My Life as a Teenage Robot: Jenny Wakeman *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan: Kai-Lan *Peanuts: Snoopy, Woodstock, Charlie Brown, Linus van Pelt, Schroeder, Marcie, Peppermint Patty, Frieda, Pig-Pen, Franklin, Lucy van Pelt and Sally Brown *Peppa Pig and George *The Pink Panther *Pokemon: Pikachu, Rattata, Slowbro, Psyduck, Arbok, Charizard, Kingler, Clefairy, Jigglypuff, Snorlax and Alakazam *Popeye the Sailor and Olive Oyl *Porco Rosso *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *The Raggy Dolls: Claude *Ren and Stimpy *The Road to El Dorado: Tulio and Miguel *Rugrats: Phil and Lil *Sailor Moon: Sailor Mercury *The Simpsons: Homer, Marge, Bart, Grampa Simpson, Patty and Selma Bouvier, Ned Flanders, Professor Frink, Barney Gumble, Dr. Julius Hibbert, Krusty the Clown, Nelson Muntz, Martin Prince, Moe Szyslak, Chief Wiggum, Milhouse Van Houten, Montgomery Burns, Lenny, Carl, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Mayor Quimby, Waylon Smithers, Reverend Lovejoy, Edna Krabappel and Otto Mann *The Smurfs *South Park: Eric Cartman *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *Spirited Away: Chihiro Ogino *Tinker Bell *Totally Spies!: Clover, Alex and Sam *T.U.F.F. Puppy: Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell *Winnie the Pooh and Tigger *Yellow Submarine: Chief Blue Meanie, Max, The Common Blue Meanies, The Apple Bonkers, The Butterfly Stompers, The Countdown Clowns, The Hidden-Persuader Men, The Snapping-Turtle Turks, The Jack-the-Nippers, The Four-Headed Bulldog and The Dreadful Flying Glove *Yogi Bear Stop motion Characters *Bill and Ben *The Clangers *Engie Benjy *Paddington Bear *Pingu *The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists: Polly the Dodo and Mr. Bobo *Rudolph: Sam the Snowman and Spotted Elephant *Shane the Sheep: Shane and the Flock *Wallace and Gromit Live Action Characters *ALF *Doodlebops *Dorothy the Dinosaur *Basil Brush *Between the Lions: Cleo and Theo *The Big Bad Wolf *Black Beauty *Captain Ahab *Dr Who: The Daleks *Gullah Gullah Island: Binyah Binyah *Humpty Dumpty *Knight Rider: K.I.T.T. *The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe: Aslan the Lion *Little Red Riding Hood *Marvel's Avengers *Muppets: Sam the Eagle *Pinocchio *Penguins *Roly Mo *Ronald McDonald *Rip Van Winkle *Sesame Street: Big Bird *Star Wars: C3PO and R2D2 *Teletubbies *The Three Bears from Goldilocks and The Three Bears *Three Blind Mice *Thunderbirds: Lady Penelope = https://www.animaticmedia.com/Wonderful-Stuff this is where you will find funny stuff.